


blood like sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Consensual Violence, Guro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon is entirely too good at convincing Killua to do things against his better judgment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood like sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DekuPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuPrince/gifts).



> Some porny organ touching for Jensen...... Once again, I am so sorry. I swear to god I'll write something that's not gorey or flowery one day.
> 
> Also sorry for the rather skimpy editing, hopefully it still holds up.

“Killua, come on.” Gon smiled sweetly at him, one warm, calloused brown hand wrapped around Killua’s thin wrist as he leaned in to brush his lips against Killua’s cheek. “It’s okay, I promise.” Killua flushed a little at the sensation of Gon’s lips moving softly against his cheek as he spoke, the warmth of Gon’s breath flooding his skin and drawing stinging pinpricks of heat to the surface. He glanced down, finding it easier to focus on Gon’s bare stomach and the gentle shifting of muscle over the rise and fall of his breath than his eyes. 

Gon tugged his wrist gently, pulling Killua’s hand closer until Killua finally relented, splaying his fingers over Gon’s abs and sliding his palm reverently against his skin. Every part of Gon felt warm and full of life, pulsing with sunshine and something deeper, shifting and ever-growing like vines tangling under his skin. Killua wondered, idly, what he’d see if he gave in to Gon like always, if there really would be dirt and vines and flower-speckled sunlight under his skin. He flexed his fingers, felt the faint, familiar cracking of bone and tendon as his nails sharpened into razor points, felt Gon gasp ever so slightly as he pressed the points of them gently into his skin, not quite hard enough to draw blood. 

He glanced up, finally meeting Gon’s eyes, and found that Gon was the one blushing now, tan skin turned a pretty shade of pink and his lip caught between his teeth. He was breathing like he was afraid to, and any normal person would be, would be terrified and begging for mercy, but this was Gon, and Killua thought that probably the only thing Gon was afraid of right now was scaring him off. Sighing, Killua pulled his hand away slightly, not missing the disappointed noise that escaped from Gon’s throat.

“You’re really sure you want me to do this? You’re not gonna pass out or change your mind or anything?” He met Gon’s eyes steadily, pale face solemn as a grave as he tried to discern any hint of uncertainty in Gon’s demeanor. He took it as a misfortune that he couldn’t find any, and Gon just nodded, smiling gently at him. 

“I won’t, I promise. It’s not like I’m not used to pain, Killua, and I really do want this. It’ll be fine, okay?” Gon leaned in to kiss him, and Killua felt the last of his resolve disintegrating like sugar against Gon’s tongue. He sighed into Gon’s mouth and kissed him back, one hand finding its way to the back of Gon’s neck to stroke his nape as Killua pulled away.

“Whatever. Don’t blame me if you hate it, though.” Pressing one sharpened nail to the side of Gon’s stomach where subtle indentations marked the outer edge of his abs, he looked into Gon’s eyes one more time. He found them perfectly clear and steady, and didn’t bother asking Gon if he was ready. Instead he took one last, deep breath to steady himself for what he was about to do, and thrust his nail into Gon’s skin. 

Gon almost cried out, choking on it and biting his lip to keep himself quiet instead. Killua didn’t move, let Gon wrap his arms around Killua’s neck to ground himself and felt the first blood pooling under his nail, dripping slowly down the underside of his finger. He pressed his lips carefully against the fluttering pulse in Gon’s neck and wrapped one wiry arm around his waist, tucking his head against Gon’s shoulder so that he could watch the slow, steady path his nail traced through Gon’s skin. It was easy, far too easy, to drag the sharp edge of his nail through skin and muscle, no more difficult to slice through than the leaves he had dissected as a bored child fascinated with his new skill. 

Gon was trembling, trying desperately not to flinch or pull away, anything that would interrupt Killua, but Killua could see Gon’s cock twitching as the blood dripped down his stomach, seeping into the coarse hair below his belly button. Killua exhaled heavily through his nose, almost a laugh, and, reaching the other edge of Gon’s abs, extracted his fingers from Gon’s skin. He paused to take in the sight of the gash he had left, deep enough to be bulging with the pressure of Gon’s barely-contained organs, shiny pink already peeking through. It occurred to him that it was indeed blood oozing from the wound, not sunshine, and that if he were to reach inside, split Gon open with his stained hands, he would find muscle and fat and guts, not earth or plants or anything so romantic.

Gon pulled him out of his thoughts by rocking his hips, squirming between Killua’s legs and reminding him why he had pulled his hand away in the first place. Killua glanced up at him, taking in Gon’s pained expression and the flush beginning to creep down his chest, and reached down between Gon’s legs with his bloody hand, claws still extended. He wrapped his fingers lightly around Gon’s cock, pressing his thumb to the head and letting his claw prick delicate skin until Gon hissed through his teeth. Killua couldn’t help smirking a little, watching Gon shiver as he dragged his nails down the length of his cock, tightening his grip ever so slightly until he was on the verge of breaking skin. It always felt odd, using his claws, weapons that he couldn’t help thinking of as purely evil, cold, ugly blades he could never be fully rid of, to get Gon off, Gon who was sunshine and earth. Given the situation, though, he was more than willing to use any weapon at his disposal to draw Gon’s attention away from his original goal, up to and including his claws on Gon’s cock.

Gon, however, refused to be distracted for long, even though he was almost completely hard by that point. Instead, he wrapped his hand around Killua’s wrist once again and carefully tugged it back up, towards the still-bleeding wound in his stomach. Killua clucked his tongue, his hope of avoiding doing more damage than he already had overpowered all too easily by Gon’s stubbornness. 

“Fine,” he said, sighing, and Gon smiled at him in spite of everything, the tightness around his eyes the only sign that there was anything amiss here. Killua dragged his hand back up Gon’s stomach, ignoring the bloody trails his fingers left, and retracted his claws until his hands were human again, as human as Gon’s intestines, shiny and slick under his fingers. 

Gon smiled wider at him and he slid his fingers inside the clean, even edges of the gash, four fingers first and then his thumb, pushing his hand in slowly and gathering the tangle of Gon’s organs as best as he could, trying to keep any of the complicated loops from slipping outside of Gon’s stomach. The feeling wasn’t foreign to him and this was nothing he hadn’t done a thousand times before at ten times the speed, digging his hands into the crevices and cavities of soft, breathing bodies. He had never done it with quite this much care, though- trying as best as he could not to disturb Gon’s insides in a way that would prove permanent- or with such a willing participant.

He didn’t have to look up to know that Gon was getting off on this- it was evident in the gentle shudders wracking his body, the fact that his moans weren’t entirely pained, and Killua knew him well enough to know the difference. Most of all it was evident in his flushed, wet cock, fully hard even without Killua’s hand on it, twitching against his stomach with each shift of Killua’s hand inside of him. Killua didn’t understand it, never would, but he had never been able to stop himself from giving Gon anything he wanted, so he pushed his hand deeper. 

Gon gasped softly, and Killua felt his muscles trying to clench around his wrist, unable to in their severed state. It occurred to him suddenly, the painfully obvious notion that he could do anything he wanted to Gon right now. Gon had left himself more than defenseless, and Killua found himself caught between urges, not sure if he wanted to kiss Gon or gag, run away, flee in the face of such unrelenting trust. 

He settled for flexing his fingers, his hand almost completely inside of Gon now, and reaching up, pressing his fingers upwards until he could stroke something solid, what he thought must be Gon’s stomach. He cocked his head to one side, looking at Gon’s crumpled face, curious.

“Can you feel that, Gon?” Gon gasped, softly, nodded. His head dropped down again Killua’s shoulder and Killua extended his fingers, sliding the pads of them against Gon’s stomach until he could grasp it in his hand, just barely squeezing it. Gon made an odd, strangled sound, somewhere between a whimper and a sob, and Killua felt warm wetness splash across his stomach. He waited patiently, bent his head to press a kiss behind Gon’s ear while Gon pulled himself together enough to turn his head.

“Y-you can stop now, Killua.” Killua just nodded, withdrew his hand slowly, carefully, trying to leave everything as he had found it. He bit his lip at the loud squelching sound his hand made when it pulled free of the wound, but Gon seemed unconcerned. He stayed completely limp while Killua maneuvered him, cradling him carefully as he laid Gon on his back and reached for the sterilized needle and thread he had set aside before they began. Gon didn’t even twitch while Killua cleaned the wound and began stitching it back up, quick, neat motions as he dragged the thread through Gon’s skin. Instead Gon just smiled dreamily at him, far more unnerving than any reaction of pain or disgust would have been, so strange that Killua couldn’t bear it, had to look away to keep his hands from trembling. The last thing Gon needed was a poorly-healed scar, after all.

“Thank you, Killua.” Killua’s head jerked up so fast he bit his tongue, mumbling a curse before looking away again, determined to keep his eyes on his work.

“I would say what for, but I guess considering you enjoy weird stuff like this you seriously owe me.” Gon giggled and Killua glared at him, about to scold him for throwing off his stitches until he saw the look on Gon’s face, nothing but warm, genuine affection and gratitude. The words withered in his throat, and he sighed again.

“You’re welcome, Gon.” He didn’t say out loud that if Gon were really grateful he wouldn’t make Killua do something like this again. He never had been any good at saying no, after all.


End file.
